Bus Stop
by BlackRoseDragon89
Summary: Jellal, was rejected by Erza on Valentine's Day. But soon meets another girl that he fell for. The girl that changed his life. One year later, he confess to her, at the exact place where they met. At the bus stop. Sorry bad summary. Please enjoy! One-shot! Jellu!


**Hey guys!** **I have a one-shot for you guys! Just for Valentine's day! Jellu! **

**Mikey-nii: Prepare for the worst! **

**Me:**** Shut up! I was doing this in a hurry! Anyway, someone do the disclaimer! **

**Frosch: Yadi doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Me: Seriously, where are you coming from? O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jellal POV **

Today I'm going to do it. I'm going to say it to her right when she gets there! Once she's here, I'll just ask her out! That's right! After a few more pep talks, I just let it all out.

"Who am I kidding, she'll never accept. I mean, she's so cute and beautiful, smart, sexy..." My imagination ran off. I began to blush a deep red, and thought of _her_ I mean, how am I supposed to react. All of a sudden perverted things started to enter my mind, causing me to shoot out blood from my nose.

I shook my head, I can't think perverted things right now! I have to face _her _how I really feel towards her. I have to no matter what. I quickly run to the bus stop down town. I have to get there for two reasons. One Being _Her _and the other being don't want to be late for class.

After a few minutes of sprinting, I could see the station. I also see _her _which I was really happy for. I finally reach her. I Stop in front of, panting and gasping for are as I had just sprinted an entire mile non-stop. I grasp my knees and look down into the ground. I was exhausted. I heard a giggle above me. I look up, not only to see her, standing in front of me looking as cute as ever, as it caused me to blush a deep red, but I saw the deep blush on her face made me blush even darker. I grabbed the scarf that had been rapped around my neck, and covered my blush, but unfortunately, it was visible to _her. _I smiled, with a deeper shade of red.

She giggled. "Your really funny Jellal-kun!" She had a deeper shade of red on her face than it already had. Which made me feel like I wanted to faint. I smile at her.

"Good morning!" I greeted casually, I can't lose my cool in front of her!

"Good morning, Jellal-kun." She replied, "Why were you running, your thirty-minutes early."

I check my watch and see what time it is. It's only 7 am! God I'm really thirty minutes early. I hear another giggle again from the cute girl in front of me. I blush once more, avoiding her gaze away from loking into my face. I take a quick glance at her and see that she's smiling that wonderful smile I see every morning that I come to enjoy. I look over to her.

"Umm...I have a question to ask you..." I ask, I don't want to waste anytime not confessing. If I don't right now I won't be able to say it ever.

"Sure what is it?" She says, blushing. I began to blush as well. I can't believe that I'm saying this.

"W-w-well," I began to stutter. I hope these words come out! "I-I-..."

This all began about a year ago. When I was waiting for the bus to go to Fairy Tail academy. I was early to arrive to bus station, down in Foire. I was really bored. Nothing was very interesting around this place, and if there was something interesting, that would be the green landscape that showers before me. The green grasses swaying slowly against the wind, I put on my in-ear ear buds and placed My Chemical Romance song that I always listen to when I had nothing to do when I had to wait for the bus. But on February 15, one day right after Valentines day, just after I got rejected by the girl that I "Loved".

Her name was Erza Scarlet. She was a childhood friend of mine that had been so close to me. Yesterday, I had gathered the guts to ask her out. But the words that she said was just like a thousand stings to the heart.

"I'm sorry Jellal," She said "I only think of you as my brother"

I faked smiled that entire day, and pretended that it didn't hurt me, but inside it killed me. When I got home that day, I just collapsed on my bed, and didn't even bother to do my council work. Why would I, I mean I was just rejected by the girl I had loved since I was a little kid.

I didn't cry anymore. I was a man, just like Elfman said, men don't cry. Even though he did cry, he did it in a "Manly way". I chuckle at the memory of everyone in Fairy Tail academy. Natsu eating his spicy chicken, Gray eating an Icy, and causing a fight, and Erza had stopping them. When the thought of Era came to mind, I frowned. I should seriously forget about her. I was rejected by her. I hate that I can't let this go. I want to. I want to move on! I wish I could forget about Erza Scarlet. Well that Did happened, just like I wished.

There stood the blond beauty that had made me change. At first I thought that she was just another girl who had been dumped. You could see that she wore Saggy sweats and a large green hoody that didn't seem really clean. I guess she must be going through a depressing mood. I should try to talk to her. I walked up to her.

"Hey you depressed?" I say with the calmest voice that I had. She looked up to face me, She was nearly my height, but not to tall.

"Nah, Just want to feel comfortable. Honestly, not depressed." She replied. She had such a sweet voice and such a nice face. Her blond hair showering over her shoulder. But the one thing that she didn't have was a smile. A smile that would have made her one of the cutest girl ever. I spoke up then not caring if this sounded strange or not.

"Then why don't you smile, I mean, wouldn't you look cuter with a smile on your face." I said, I didn't really understand why I said that. It kind of spoke out of me.

Her face had turned into a tomatoes red color. I laughed at her expression. It was cute. WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Did I just say that she was cute. What am I saying?!

She giggled. "Well why don't you smile as well, I mean you shouldn't be depressed either."

So she saw that I was depressed. I guess it was kind of obvious, how could you miss it,

"Well," I say sheepishly "I just got rejected by the girl that I lived since I was a kid."

"Ah, sorry to hear that. I know how that feels. Had the same thing happened to me a few years ago. Never turned out to well after that."

Wait, so she has the same experience that I have. I guess that kind of makes sense with the clothing she's wearing.

"What happened, I mean, I wouldn't necessarily understand why he would reject you. I leaned against the outside of the bench and began to look at her questioningly.

"Well, I was about 10 years old and I was really good friends with him, best friend actually. That year I told him that I loved him, before he left to moved to Foire. He said that he only saw me as his best friend and was in love with another girl. After that, I just got use to wearing saggy clothing. Never really cared for fashion after that." She said, so calmly and relaxed.

"What's his name" I ask, but hen suddenly realized what I just asked, "Wait, you don't have to respond to that."

I shook my hands in front of me. She giggled.

"It's fine, his name was Natsu Dragneel" she replied, not even hesitating to answer. But then realize who she was talking about.

"You mean Natsu Dragneel, the deranged lunatic!" I exclaimed.

She giggled at my response. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"actually, yeah, he's one of my closest friends. He works as student council like me."

"Really, well that's nice to hear." She forced a fake smile on her face. She still isn't over him.

"You know, you don't have to put a fake smile on." She looked at me shock. Bullseye!

"How did you know-" I totally know that was a fake smile. To easy to tell. She still wasn't over him, huh?

"You know you could go confess to him again if you want, I mean, I could coax him to come. I know that this way, you could get over him." I say closing my eyes.

"No thanks! But thank for the offer." She said with a smile. This time it was real. It wasn't fake. This was real. I blushed, she really is cute...I looked away.

"Well are you sure?" I asked avoiding eye contact. She giggled. As soon as she did the bus came. It wasn't mine to ride but the next one. The next thing did surprise me though. The bus stopped, and right then the doors opened.

"It's fine, I've moved on and I might have started liking someone else anyway." She said, blushing. She ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was stunned. "Bye! See you late!"

"Wait! What's your name!" I called out to her.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." And with that she left.

I was just completely stunned and stood there. I touched the place where her warm lips touched my cheek. I blushed. Did she really just kiss me on the cheek? This is a dream, right? Right!?

From then on, I always went to the bus station as soon as I could, just so that I could go and talk to Lucy. the girl that I might have fallen for since the moment that I placed my eyes on her. And so Whenever I saw her at the bus stop, she wore clothing that made me blush, she always had that radiant smile that had always been brighter than the sun. I couldn't wait, to one day confess to the blond beauty. Even though she may go to Fairy Tail Academy's enemy school, Sabertooth. I didn't really care, because I really fell for her. Which leads me to today. valentine's Day.

"W-w-w-well" I stuttered. "I-I-I-I Love you! Please be my girlfriend!"

I blushed a deep red and looked at her straight in the face. What I saw on her face made me blush so hard that I couldn't show my face anymore to her, or else I may seem like a pervert. She had a deep blush of red that stained her cute face, with her mouth slightly open. She looked away for a moment, and replied, but in a mumble.

"What was that?" I didn't stutter. But my face had stained a deep red. Was she going to except? was she going to reject me? was she going to reject?

"Y-y-yes I w-w-will go be your girlfriend Jellal." She had a blush on her face that made me want to hug her. Suddenly, the next thing I know Lucy dashed to me grabbed the side of my head and forced a kiss onto her lips. At first I was surprised, but then I melted into her. I kissed her back. I didn't really know where to put me hands, but I needed to do something with them, So when I felt that she was getting tired and nearly separated from me, I grasped onto her head and deepened the kiss. I tugged onto her lips with my tongue, and asked for the entrance that I wanted. She let me in and we played, and fighting for dominance. After a few more minutes, we separated. Both of us panting and gasping for air and blushing like maniacs. I looked into her eyes. She blushed even more.

"Lucy" She hummed in response. "Will you go with me to the Valentines day dance at Fairy Tail Academy, I know that you go to Sabertooth Academy, but could you come."

She gave me a peck my cheek and smiled, hugging me by the neck, in return I hug her by the waist.

"Actually I was planning on going to go from the beginning." Wait what? "You see Today was the day that I'm transferring to Fairy Tail Academy."

I separated myself from her a quickly kissed her. "Why didn't you tell me." As I separated myself from her.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. So I kept a secret from you." She looked away and blushed. I smiled. She's really cute when she blushes. I Removed myself from her and The bus had finally arrived. I smiled. Tugging her hand as the doors had opened.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" I say gleefully.

She looked at me in surprised, but then smiled brightly.

"Of course! Jellal-kun!"

* * *

**~~End~~ **

**Hey! Yes a Jellu fanfiction! One of my favorite Pairings! Please read my other stories. Follow me on twitter! **

** YadireA**

**Thank you for reading! And check out my polls! I really appreciate it! **

**Frosch: Yadi doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Yadi and Frosch out! **


End file.
